Blood On My Hands
by MercuryGold
Summary: (Sequel to GS: NIGHTMARES) 2 months after what happened, Mia and the rest of the group are relucant to let Isaac know what happened. But when he finds out, and suddenly disappears, Mia has no choice but to face the fearful memories of what Isaac was...
1. Default Chapter

****

Blood On My Hands

YES! This is the long awaited sequel to Golden Sun: Nightmares! CHEER! Alrighty then, ON WITH THE STORY!

WARNING: To you people who haven't read Golden sun: Nightmares, then I suggest that you read it before reading this. There will be references to the first one, so you may not understand what may be happening. But if you want to, go right ahead and read. It's not my fault if you don't know what's going on!

Chapter 1 "To Escape."

The sun was hidden behind the curtain of clouds, but the Valeans didn't seem to notice. To them it was a sign that Winter was coming. And to prove their theory right, snow was slowly drifting onto their small little village. Vale was known to many as the village that resided at the base of Mount Aleph, but that was no longer the case. Alchemy had only recently been released, sucking Mount Aleph into the depths of the earth.

Mia, being one of the ones to release Alchemy, was currently living in Vale, enjoying the light breezes of wind that pushed the snow all about. She lightly brushed the snow that was beginning to pile up on her head, and was for once, happy that she had kept her robes from Imil; even though Vale wasn't as cold as Imil, it was still nice to be able to walk around the snow without her toes freezing.

As she walked the village, a few things caught her attention. Such as Jenna, Felix and Garet having a snowball fight. Though it was promptly halted when Felix was hit in the face by a snowball thrown by Garet; he was currently trying to stick Garet's head in the ground, whilst Jenna was laughing.

Ivan, meanwhile, was explaining snow to Sheba, who had lived in a desert her whole life, had never seen snow. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as Ivan tried his best to explain the snow. Mia chuckled to herself, and kept on walking. She heard footsteps crunching on the snow, and turned slightly, watching as Picard walked up to her, his yellow eyes standing out more then they usually did against the white snow.

"Good afternoon Mia." Picard said, smiling. Though he tried his best, Mia could see the note of sadness in his eyes. Ever since Picard had gone back to Lemuria, and learned that he had been banished by none other then Conservato, he tried to hide it behind false happiness. Though they could all see through it. Picard longed for his home, but none could give it to him.

"Hello Picard." she said cheerfully. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better then ever, since I can be with my friends." Picard answered back. He looked towards where Felix was trying to kill Garet, and stated, "Felix acts quite like a child for his age."

"I think we all do." Mia said.

"Most of you try to hang onto that small thread of youth, but you will never be able to hold onto it. It will eventually break, and you will all have to age sooner or later." Looking around, he saw children running through the snow, shrieking with laughter and the coldness that touched their faces. "You try to act like these children, but you cannot deny that you will eventually be walking around with broken backs."

"Unlike _someone_ weknow, eh Picard?" Mia asked, slyly, laughing as she said this.

"What do you mean?" asked Picard, completely clueless. ****

"You'll be the only one to not have a broken back while we're all here, aging like a prune." Mia answered. Picard laughed. "That may be true, but I too will eventually pass away."

"Right after we've been in the ground for a while!" Mia chuckled. Picard laughed along with her, when he suddenly stopped. Mia took notice to the sounds of Felix trying to murder Garet, and Ivan's explaination of snow slowly faded away. Turning, Mia noticed why everyone had gone so silent.

Isaac had just walked into the scene. Everybody grasped their weapons, edging away from Isaac. Mia saw Isaac looked sadly towards their hands, and slowly said, "You can continue what you were just doing. I'm only here to get something for Kraden."

He walked past them, his eyes scanning their every move. Mia walked in step with Isaac, and faked a cheerful, 'hello!' Isaac looked at her with slightly angry eyes, and Mia couldn't help but grasp for her staff. "You don't have to hide it anymore Mia. I know why you're so scared around me now!"

Mia's eyes widened with shock. _He knows?!_

"But..." Mia asked shakily. "What do you mean...?"

"Don't hide it anymore Mia." Isaac said coldly.

"But. Why are you so angry?!" Mia asked, her anger beginning to get a hold of her.

Picard came up behind her, and said calmly, "Mia, please calm down."

"Mia, I thought I could trust you with anything." Isaac spat. "Obviously, you couldn't trust me with something as simple as what I did. I murdered Hamma for Sol's sake!" Mia heard Ivan give a gasp, as Isaac continued, his anger building. "Did you think I would never find out? Did you think it would all blow away with a simple push of wind? Did you even think that I wouldn't see the complete change in all of you?!"

Mia stared at him with shock. She looked at the white dusted ground, and whispered, "I'm... so sorry Isaac... I should have told you. But I was so scared it would destroy you..."

"I think it's worse to have your friends be afraid of you, then to have a few simple memories haunt my mind." Isaac said softly, his anger still apparent.

"Isaac, please." Mia pleaded, lifting her hand to his cheek. "Forgive me. I just didn't want to see you get hurt...!" Isaac stared at her, and she was afraid to look into his eyes. She had so often been haunted by the glowing crimson they had once been. Isaac snorted. "You can't even look me in the eye, Mia..."

He gently pushed away from her, and disappeared into a store.

Mia lay on her bed, staring at the wall. How could she have known Isaac was going to take it so harshly? There was no way she would have thought this would have happened. Hearing someone walking up the stairs, Mia buried her head in her pillow, and pretended to be asleep.

The door to the room opened, and she heard someone scuffle about slowly, and then sit on the edge of her bed, making it sag under pressure. She felt a weight on her shoulder, and then a soft voice say, 'Mia.' Surprised to recognize the voice, Mia sat up, despite herself, and stared at Isaac.

"Mia..." He said again, as though he were afraid to not remember it. Taking in a deep breath, he said slowly, "I'm sorry." She continued to stare at him, her disbelief apparent. He continued to look her in the eye, and continued what he was saying. "I'm sorry for getting so upset. I know you were just looking out for me, but it's hard to have your friends hide something from you for so long."

Finally finding her voice, Mia croaked, "How did you find out?"

Isaac scuffed his feet on the floor. "The Wise One told me everything. I went to him. I wanted to know what had happened. I didn't remember a thing, and all of you wouldn't tell me what happened, and it was beginning to frustrate me. I wanted to know, but yet, nobody wanted me to know."

Mia looked at the floor for a few moments, and answered, "I'm sorry too Isaac. I should have told you everything. But we had no idea how you would react..." Isaac let out a small laugh.

"I was a fool to get mad at you for not telling me."

Silence filled the room for a few more moments, and Isaac asked again, "Did I really do everything the Wise One told me...?" Mia looked up for a brief moment, trying to find the right words. "I... yes... you did..."

"I see..." Isaac answered again. He stared at the wall for a moment, and then finally said, "Goodnight Mia." He stood up, and with the thump of his shoes, and the click of the door, he was gone. Mia lay down on her bed, hugging the pillow to her chest. Isaac didn't seem himself. She was getting a strange feeling from him...

"If you ask me, it was inevitable." Felix said, taking a cup of coffee, and taking a sip. "He was going to find out sooner or later. There was no way we were going to hide it from him forever."

Jenna let out a sigh. "I think we should have told him before..."

"And let him go crazy on us again?" asked Garet, snorting. "I think not."

"We don't know if he might become what he was before." Sheba said, brushing back the curtains to let in some light. "It could have been a one term thing."

"What made you the expert?" asked Jenna.

"Nobody did." Ivan said, lying down on a couch. "She's just saying that there's almost no possibility it will happen again." Mia sat down a couch, and sighed.

"But you don't know that for sure, do you Ivan?"

"No. I don't, but it doesn't mean that it will happen again."

Jenna threw her hands in the air. "Ah! This is too much to talk about at 8 in the morning! Can't we talk about this another time? Talking about what happened gives me the shivers..."

"But..." Mia started.

"Jenna is right." Picard said, interrupting Mia. "Let's break for the day, and not talk about this until later. We don't want to spoil such a beautiful day!" Deciding it was time to walk around, they all nodded good-byes, and walked away from each other, Jenna laughing about something Garet had said, Ivan and Sheba in a deep conversation, and both Picard and Felix talking about something peculiar about Alchemy.

Mia was left alone, feeling a little resentful for not having Isaac to talk with, not as upset as he was now. She stared sadly at the horizon, where all their adventures had happened, and where she and Isaac had become so close.

Sighing, a slight air of anger in it, she walked towards Isaac's house, kicking a stone as she went. It was too bad that Isaac's parents had died. She could have asked Dora how long Isaac could be brooding about something particular, but as she thought about it more, she decided, it was best they both died when they did; Mia couldn't see the way they would react if they learned Isaac had developed a taste for blood.

She stared at the small house she now called home, and realized just how lonely it was without Dora and Kyle walking around and humming songs they knew from when they were children. And now that Isaac was walking around sadly, it made it seem even more lonely.

Mia missed Justin and Megan from Imil. She wished so hard that she could go back to the way that life was before. She stopped thinking and breathing for a moment, and screamed in her mind, _I did not think that! I enjoy staying here with Isaac and my friends! My life is here now... _Shaking her head, she opened the door to the house and walked in, the floor creaking as it usually did.

Sighing once more, she walked up the stairs, and flung herself onto her bed. _I think I'll sleep. I have to clear my head..._

Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a deep slumber.

Mia woke with a start when she heard a snap outside her window. She sat up in bed, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _Was I dreaming when I heard that? _Mia asked herself, going to stand on her feet.

__

Snap.

She stifled a gasp, and thought wildly, _I certainly didn't imagine, _that! Walking gingerly on her feet, she grabbed her staff, and stood in front of the window, afraid to stick her head out. Mustering her courage, she pulled open the curtains, and prepared to cast Psynergy if she had to.

The moon shone like a bright silver dollar, hiding behind clouds. The trees rustled softly, the wind playing in their leaves. Mia scanned the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She frowned, and sighed angrily; she'd gotten all worked up for nothing.

Allowing for herself to calm down, she wondered to herself, _I wonder if Isaac heard it... _She dropped her staff on her bed, and walked to where Isaac was sleeping. She felt a little nervous to knock on his door, mustered the courage, and knocked softly. She paused, but only heard silence. Thinking Isaac was still asleep, and knocked harder, but was greeted with only silence once again.

Her worry soon began to take over. Not even bothering to knock anymore, Mia grabbed the door knob, and pushed the door opened. The room was dark, and she could smell the soft smell of dirt in the room. Mia walked in, feeling a draft. She stared at the open window, and saw something glistening at the windowsill. She walked towards the window, and picked up, a locket. Opening the small lock with a click, she found the picture of both herself and Isaac, taken when they had finally arrived to Vale after 4 long months. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of how happy they had been.

It was then she noticed a piece of paper.

She crumpled it in her hands, and walked towards Isaac's bed. Placing it on the undisturbed covers, she smoothed it out. She began to read the note in silent sorrow, already predicting what the note would be saying:

__

Mia,

I think you may already know what this is about, but I'll still tell you.

I can't take it anymore, Mia.

My friends have no trust in me, and even the one you, yourself has admitted you want to return to Imil. Though it may sadden you all to see me go, I don't care if it does or not. I need some time to think, and I may be back in a few months.

Or I might not come back at all. It's just getting too much for me to handle anymore... I'm going to back to where it all ended. I need to clear my head, and need to get back on track with my life. The blood on my hands needs to be cleaned.

I love you Mia.

-Isaac

Mia dropped the note onto the floor, her hand gone limp with shock. The locket dropped to the floor with a resounding clang as it hit the floor. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

__

Isaac is gone!

****

Wow. That hurt my poor fingers to write it! Hmm...I wonder if this will make people happy. I hope it does, or I'll stop writing and give my hands a rest. What do you think Fury?

Fury: I say, good. You can only have so much of a bad thing.

Usually you're supposed to comfort people like a good friend.

Fury: Me friends with you? Excuse me while I order my coffin.

Why a coffin?

Fury: I need it for when I die of laughter.

Oh boy... until next time folks!

MG__


	2. Getting Involved

**Blood On My Hands**

**Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated this thing... But I guess I could at least make quite a few people happy considering I actually updated:) (Hopefully...) Actually, I was trying to finish Assassin of the Night first before I started to update this, but seeing as that damned story is taking longer than I thought, I decided it would be best I updated this before it died. Killing, torturing and mutilating may start... Anyway enjoy, and sorry once again!**

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Chapter 2 "Getting Involved."

"What do you mean he's _gone_?" cried Jenna, her eyes wild with sleep and on the border of panic. "He couldn't have just got up and walked away! He could've been kidnapped!"

Mia stared at the floor, her eyes slightly watery from tears that refused to fall. Rubbing her eyes, she said softly, "He couldn't have been. I'd recognize his writing anywhere." She felt a presence next to her so she looked up.

Felix was looking down at her, his usually hard brown eyes concerned. "Can I... see the letter...?" He was talking in a soothing tone, which gave Mia the impression that he was trying to keep sensitive to her feelings about the subject.

Mia nodded numbly, and handed Felix the now crumpled peice of paper. He took it, and scanned it over. They seemed to be in that position for a while now as Felix inspected the letter. Jenna came up beside Mia, wrapping an arm around her in comfert. Mia was glad that she had gone to Jenna and Felix first. She knew Felix would be the calculating one who would appraoch the situation as slowly as possible, trying to catch any sort of clue that might have led to where Isaac had gone. And it was always nice to have another girl to comfort you in any sort of situation; well any situation that involved a boy...

Felix gave a small sigh as he passed the letter to Jenna so that she could read it. "What does he mean? What can't he take anymore?" Jenna demanded. She looked towards Felix as though expecting all the answers; but then again Felix was known to produce results.

He fixed Jenna with a steady stare, and answered, "I'm... not sure."

"Not... sure?" Jenna asked. She looked at Mia, and asked her, "Did you talk to Isaac at any point yesterday?" Mia nodded. "What did he say?" Jenna persisted.

"He told me he was sorry... for the way he acted yesterday..." Mia whispered.

Jenna smiled. "Good thing he did! I was going to go to his house and chew him out for treating you so badly! I mean, you were only looking out for his well being!"

Felix's eyes shifted their attention to Mia. "Did he say anything else?"

Mia nodded. "He knew."

At this Felix hissed. "He knows? How did he find out?"

"The Wise One told him. He said that he frustrated how we weren't telling him anything so he demanded that the Wise One tell him."

"...And the Wise One told him?" Felix asked. Mia nodded. Felix gave a start, and made his way to the door.

Jenna stood up as well. "Wh-where are you going?"

Felix turned, and said, "Jenna, I need you to get my sword and supplies ready. I'm going to get Picard and Garet. We're leaving right away."

"What?" Jenna asked, realization dawning on her. "But... if Isaac knows... then wouldn't that make him dangerous?"

"He is not dangerous!" Mia protested. She fixed Felix with a glare. "What are you planning to do?"

Felix sighed while running a hand through his hair. "Mia... I know you love him, but there is a chance he is dangerous. Just think of the lives he might take! Or just try to remember all those that he took 2 months ago..."

"He's not the same!" Mia shouted, ignoring how her voice resounded in the house. "That was 2 months ago! He's changed, and we don't know if he'll ever do that again!"

"That's it Mia!" Felix shouted back, losing his cool composure. "We don't _know_. Which is why need to monitor him, and make sure he doesn't do it again!"

"You just want an excuse to leave Vale again! You don't care if your chasing an enemy or a friend!" Mia's eyes looked like ice which held back the fury burning within.

Felix glared at her, and said simply, "I'm talking to the one who couldn't even look him in the eye for the last 2 months. I thought you loved him Mia."

"I-I do!" Mia argued. She was stuck in a corner. Felix had just voiced the thought that had been running through her mind over and over again, despite the fact she didn't want to admit it.

Knowing the arguement was over, Felix turned to Jenna repeating his instructions and left the house with a click of the door. Jenna stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning to look at Mia. Jenna had always known her brother had a temper, but she had never seen him get that worked up; she was especially surprised with how heated Mia had gotten.

Jenna kneeled in front of Mia and looked up at her. Mia's hair hung in front of her eyes, her whole body shivering as though she was cold. "We're going to find him Mia." Jenna said quietly. "I don't care if we have to search all of Weyard. We _will_ find him."

Mia nodded, and whispered, "But what if he is back to the way he was...? I... don't know if we'll be able to save his life again. What if..." Mia's voice cracked here and she had to swallow hard to continue. "... we have to kill him...?" The tears which she had refused to let fall before, were running small rivers down her cheeks, as she sobbed into her hands.

Jenna embraced Mia, as though she was her mother trying to comfort her daughter. "Mia, it won't come to that." she said a little forcefully; even Jenna had to admit it sounded fake. "We'll make sure we find him before anything happens, alright?"

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Felix walked through the weak rays of the sun which was a sign that most people in the village would awake soon. Hurrying a little faster, Felix climbed the stairs which led to Garet's, and unfortunately, Isaac's empty house. Felix stopped outside the house, and stared up at it, only noticing just how much it had changed from it's usual cheerfulness to a lonely, sad house.

Sighing, Felix walked past his house and started up towards Garet's house, which was just beyond Isaac's house. He stepped in front of Garet's door, and was about to knock when he stopped. Perhaps he should wait a while before he alarmed Garet and the others.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed again and this time, knocked loudly on the door. At first nothing happened, so he knocked again, this time trying to make it sound urgent. He heard a thump from beyond the door, and the grumbling of someone who had recently fallen out of his or her bed.

The door opened with a click, and swung back, revealing the sleepy face of Garet; amazingly, his hair was still quite spikey. "Whadda 'ou want?" he muttered sleepily, rubbing an eye.

"I'm sorry for waking you up so early." Felix started. "But, we have a problem."

"Couldn't this have waited until later?" Garet growled; obviously waking him up at the crack of dawn was a mistake. "And if this is about Jenna, I didn't mean to touch her. I slipped." he added hastily.

"I- ... What?" Felix asked his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean, 'you slipped'?"

"... Er... nothing." Garet muttered.

"... Right." Felix said, his eyes still staring suspiciously at Garet. "Anyway, like I said we have a problem. I need you to get dressed, and get any supplies you have ready. I want you to meet me at my house; I need to wake up Picard."

Garet now looked a little more alert. "Supplies? Don't tell me we're leaving?"

Felix nodded. "Yes, we are." he said firmly. "Just be at my house in a few mintues. I don't want to waste time." With that said, Felix turned, and started towards the inn. Felix was half expecting Picard to already be awake; Picard had the tendency to be awake before anyone else had.

And just as he had predicted, Picard was outside the inn tying some tight knots, which had come from with his experience as a sailor, around strips of meat. He didn't seem to notice that Felix was watching him, as he hung the meat in between 2 poles which he himself had erected there before. "For if we ever go on another trip." Picard said, before Felix could even open his mouth. "If there comes a time where we'll need to be ready. I have other sorts of food, all of it dry; it lasts much longer."

"It's a good thing you did that, because I hadn't even thought of food." Felix said with a chuckle. Stepping forward, Picard turned.

"Felix." he said pleasantly. "What a nice surprise. What brings you here this early in the morning?"

Felix sighed, weighing heavily his desicion, but finally spoke. "We need to leave. And since you're the only one with a boat that can get easily around obstacles, I need you to come with me."

"What's the purpose of this sudden departure?" asked Picard, looking quite puzzled.

"I would prefer not to tell you here." Felix said. "I've just awoken Garet and I expect him to be at my house when I get there, but knowing him, he'll be late." he added. "I just need you to get any supplies you have, and to get ready. Meet me at my house, and I'll tell you there."

Picard gave him a warm smile and nodded slightly. "Very well, I'll be there." Felix fixed him with a small smile and started on his way towards his house. He was debating with himself whether or not to tell Ivan and Sheba. Even if they were a little older it wouldn't be right to ask them to go back to battle after a whole year and 2 months of a break. Even as Felix thought this, he felt a little guilty about telling Picard and Garet about this; perhaps it _would _have been better for him to go by himself...

He started up the hill which led to his house and pushed open the door, and gave a jump when he saw both Ivan and Sheba being treated to some tea by Jenna; Mia was still sitting in the same spot as when he had left.

"Ivan? Sheba? What are you doing here?" Felix asked trying to calm himself down.

Sheba accepted the tea Jenna handed her and answered, "Both Ivan and I suspected something when we saw you talking with Garet outside the window of the kitchen. Of course we grew worried and headed right over here."

Felix mentally kicked himself; how could he have forgotten that Sheba and Ivan lived right across the river from where Garet lived? "Well there's nothing for you to worry about, I just needed to talk to Garet."

"At the crack of dawn?" Ivan asked blowing steam off of his tea. "You and I know that Garet isn't a... shall we say... _morning_ person."

"Yes I know but it was very important." Felix said.

Sheba smiled. "All the more reason for us to know. If it was urgent, don't you think it'd be good for us to know?"

Sighing Felix answered, "I understand, but I don't want too many of us involved..."

Ivan set his cup down on the table. "So you don't think after we ran around half of Weyard for a nice stroll, that we'd be able to handle finding Isaac?"

"How did you..." Felix trailed off when he realized just how stupid that question was. Of course they would know, since they could read minds. "Well, I do realize that you helped us save Weyard, but I really don't want to have everyone involved in this. It'd be better if we don't all have to face Isaac at the same time."

"He's our friend too!" Sheba protested. "You may have known him longer, but he's still one of our best friends. And I wouldn't it any other way."

Felix stayed silent and considered the situation. He _could_ let Sheba and Ivan come, but what if they got hurt? It would be all his fault... And if Isaac was dangerous, how would everyone feel if they found Ivan and Sheba were killed by their own _friend_?

He gave a sigh, and walked towards the window. The sun was shining in his eyes so he closed them, ignoring the eyes boring into his back expecting an answer they would like. He muttered, "It'll be dangerous."

"We've been through worse." Ivan answered, almost immediately. "It's not like we'll be going very far."

"We are." Mia answered softly for the first time since Felix walked in. "We're going to Mars Lighthouse."

Sheba turned to Mia. "What? Why?"

Mia soundlessly handed over the note, and Sheba and Ivan both read it over. "So I guess that does mean we're going. When are we leaving?" Ivan asked after he had finished.

"As soon as we can." Felix answered; he didn't even bother trying to convince them not to come. "I've asked both Garet and Picard to get their supplies and meet us as soon as possible. I haven't told them what's happened but I mentioned it was urgent."

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we finished getting supplies." Sheba took Ivan's hand and they both hurried out the door, and towards their house at the edge of town.

Felia watched them go, and turned to Mia, careful to keep his gaze averted. "Well, it seems like the whole gang is going together..." A nod. "Are... you going to come as well?"

Nothing.

Jenna sat down beside Mia, and said softly to her, "I understand if you don't want to go... I'll stay here with you, alright?" Mia looked up, for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

"Thank you... I... I guess I'll... stay. I can't stand to see anything happen to Isaac when you find him. I'd prefer to stay here, and... think a little..." Mia whispered. Felix could hear the pain in her low voice, and felt extremely guilty for getting so mad earlier.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Look Mia, I'm real sorry... I didn't mean to get so mad, but I guess there's something in me saying that I don't want to kill Isaac... But, if he is back to the way he was... I'll have no choice..."

Mia gave him a steady stare, and nodded. "R- right, I know... As much as I hate to admit it, there wouldn't be any other choice..." Pausing, she looked back down at the locket in her hand, and nodded. "Even if he's gone forever, he'll always be the same in my heart. Nothing can change that."

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_Boots clicked against the marble floor, as a shadow of a boy walked through long hallways, and passed torches burning on the wall._

_He stopped, and admired the carving etched from the very stone of the walls that stood in front of him. "It's been... so long since I've been here..." He smiled a little, and muttered, "And this is where it all ended..."_

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**Okies, so there's the next bit of the story. I actually feel really bad considering that it wasn't very long, and that the story itself is not very long either... I really should have gotten writing this much earlier, but I didn't and kept putting it off. Actually this is much better compared to the other version I had on the other computer that died, so I'm more or less satisfied with it... (Nods) Alright, I thought I'd continue with the Golden Sun: Nightmares 'tradition', and answer some reviews! **

**Kyarorain: Yah, seeing a friend go crazy and then seeing him going back to the way he was before can be a shifty transition. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Oracle of Elements: I think most would agree that Isaac doesn't mope... But then again he's mine in this story! MINE I TELL YOU!**

**ISAAC: I thought I belonged to Camelot...**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Capito Celcior: Bwahaha! Evilness must run in the genes... (runs off and plans world domination) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragoon Knight: Well, it's out... a little over a year of waiting, but it's out, right? . Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Link015: Unfortunately, I think you might have rubbed off on me... . ;; Thanks for reviewing! **

**Star Shaper: Umm... (Pokes with stick) I hope you didn't die again... O.O Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lemonhead484: Thanks for reviewing!**

**jupiter: I did! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Procne: Thanks for faving it! And I don't mind a late review! It's just real fun to read them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Actually the 8 o'clock in the morning thing was a mistake that I just noticed until you said so... eerr... I'll fix it later...?**

**windflame: Oh man, I am so sorry for making you wait! When you said the whole birthday thing, I was so determined to update, but then my computer was being annoying... And also I was kinda lazy to start this and as explained above, I was concentrating more on my other story... O.O Not good idea when you're trying to complete 2 stories at the same time... --;; So I'm real sorry...**

**Blue Spirit17: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**crazy-but-fun: Yeah, I think I might have been a little mean to Mia in the last chapter... Hopefully I treated her better this time around...? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Strawberrymelon: Ah! You actually read this? O.O Wowies, thanks so much for reviewing! (Poke)**

**Wow, that hurt my fingers... But I really am grateful for those who reviewed- and to those who kept doing so to get me off my lazy butt and write it- so thank you all so much! Until next time!**

**MG**


End file.
